


lujuria flower

by Animekath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Draco is a dick, Drugged by a flower, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You and Neville start going out, Draco teasing him about the relationship.Soon you get effected by the lujuria flower; Which sets off some interesting fun in the greenhouse.





	lujuria flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> This story is just pure smut, so not much story! I just really wanted a story where Neville is a rough boy ;3

“N-Neville...” You whispered before lowering yourself onto his cock, both of you moaning at the same time.

Here you both were; in the Gryffindor door common room at night, both of you half naked and riding Neville Longbottom for your first time. It was a blur on how it happened but you both knew you liked each other, just nervous about how to bring it up. But after some very long and passionate kissing, you nervously touched and stripped each other until it got to this point.

Neville held you like you were glass; that you might break underneath his touch at any second. His eyes were foggy with lust while his face was shaded with red, his breathing hitched when you let him slip fully inside.

“O-Oh God...This is...Ah...Are you okay?” He asked.  
“I-It hurts a bit but I'm okay.” You muttered, your hips moving on its own to get comfortable. “I'll get used to it. Are you okay?” You asked, running your fingers through his dark hair.

“F-Fine.” You just raised a brow. “...Okay, I'm panicking. “ He said, his thumb rubbing your hip bones to comfort you and even himself.

“You're doing fine, sweetie...I'm happy it's with you.” You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pecking his lips.

“I'm happy it's with you, _____.” He said. “You can move at any time. I want you to enjoy this.” He kissed your cheek.

“Such a gentleman...” You giggled, rubbing his head as you kissed him. “Mmm...It doesn't hurt now.” You moved away to place your hands on his shoulders and watch yourself raising and lowering your hips. “mmn...” It felt uncomfortable but when he slipped inside, pleasure shivered inside you which made moans slip your lips. “Oh...Merlin. You're S-So big. Ah..!” You felt him twitch inside, a smile curled up on your lips. “Did you like that?” He nods, letting out a shaky groan. “Is a dirty boy coming out? Nnh...”

“D-Don't say that...I'll...Oh, fu...” He let out another groan, his fingers digging into your hips as he watched himself fucking your tight pussy. He was still a horny teenager; He wanted nothing but to make you scream his name as you came. He felt like the luckiest wizard in the world; having a beautiful person on top of him and even liked him for crying out loud! Slytherin teased him and bullied him over the years but you were always by his side to comfort him, never leaving until he smiled. He liked you and maybe even loved you this year; always blushing and shuttering over his words when you got close to him, practically smelling your scent while he smelt of grass and dirt.

But here you are...You are finally his...

Neville felt you bucking your hips faster which made your ass slap on his thighs, the soft slapping sound made his cock throb with excitement. “_-_____...Can I-"

“Neville, you can do anything to me. I'll let you stop if its too much.” You smiled down at him, taking his large gentle hands and placed them on your breasts. “I ah-Know you love these...I-I see you stare in class...” You purred out, Making Neville groan at the sight.

“I-I don't-I...” He bit his lips as his blush increased, not denying it. “Y-You're just...So beautiful. How can I stop staring.” He said softly.

“Neville...” You muttered, flattered by his comment. A moan slipped out when his thumb rubbed your harden nipples, his eyes staring at his actions. He pressed them together which made you moan again. “Oh, Neville...Ah!” you squeaked when his mouth latched on your nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue until it was turning red, feeling sensitive to the touch. His free hand slid down your hip and gripped, his hips finally moving with yours. “N-Neville..!”

“Mmn...Is it too much..?” He muttered against your chest, his cute puppy eyes looking up at you.

“N-No, Continue...I love it. I love the attention.” You smiled at him, your fingers running through his hair. He gave you a crooked smile before going back to your chest, now sucking your other nipple which made you moan. “Neville...Hah...Are Y-You sure this is your first time? You're so good...” You whimpered out which made the boy swell with pride.

Draco got him a book called ‘Sex for Dummies’ as a joke, well who's laughing now?

“Mmn...A-Are you comfortable enough ah-For me T-To go on top?” he asked.

“O-Of course...” You replied with a kind smile. He held you close as your back now rested on the couch, your thighs slightly up as they rested against his. He placed a hand beside your head as the other held your hip, his hips starting to move again. His eyes watched you as you came undone underneath him; trying to grip the couch or his arms, your breaths becoming faster as your body glistened with sweat. You were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. “N-Neville...Fuck, please. You can move faster.”

“Y-You sure? Ah...Okay.” He said, his body straight as he was still on his knees, both hands gripping on your waist before he started to move again. Your voice squeaked when his hips slapped between your thighs, his cock buried inside your walls much deeper and faster. “Oh God..._____. Nnh-You're squeezing me in...” He muttered, his cock continuing to bury itself inside your desperate pussy. Why did you have to feel so amazing? “any more and I-I'll...”

“Oh D-Do it, please..!” You begged, your hands gripping his arms as you cried out. “Come inside me, Neville...I-I want you...I need you..!” You said as your legs wrapped around his waist to bring him closer. “You're close too?”

“Y-Yeah...Ah...Will you come with me?” he asked, his hand going down to his thumb rubbed your clit. You shot your head back and cried as he continued, your legs feeling weak, including your walls clamping down more. “_____..._____...” He let out a deep moan as he thrusts in, coming inside your pussy which got filled by his hot cum.

“N-Neville!” You came after him, your hands covering your eyes as your body came undone. You couldn't believe it...Neville Longbottom’s cum was inside you. You deeply panted as you felt your body relax, Neville, pulling out as he hugged your waist while his head was buried between your breasts. “Ah...Hah...Oh goodness...Neville...”

“I-I know...” He whispered against your skin, feeling your fingers running through his wet hair. “That was...”

“Yeah...” You both looked at each other with flustered faces before giggling, hugging each other close. “I can't believe it...We did it in the common room...What a story of our first time, huh?”

“Y-Yeah...I'm happy it was with you...” He pecked your lips, making you kiss back. “Mmn...P-Please be my girlfriend...I-If you wa-"

“Of course, Neville. “ You smiled. “I don't sleep around with just any guy, you know?”

~~~

The next morning, Neville felt upbeat and lighter, including full of energy while you looked tired. At breakfast you ate together, Neville looking over his potions homework as he ate while you rested your head on his shoulder, nibbling on your toast. His cheeks flustered when he overheard other students on his table and even the other house next to them. He was nervous to let the relationship be public but you didn't seem to mind. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat across from you both and looked surprised. Well, besides Hermione. She knew you two liked each other since you talked to her about how much you liked Neville this year.

“So two are a thing now?” Harry blinked at the two of you.

“Urm Y-Yeah.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“He got a girl before me..!?” Ron groaned. “I thought you would be last, mate-Ow!” He hissed when Hermione hit him with her newspaper before opening it.

“I'm happy for you both. It went on for too long.” She said, her eyes on her paper.

“You knew!?” Ron said.

“Of course. I kept telling _____ to just get on with it.” She smiled with a hum. “Neville has liked her longer than her.”

“Hermione..!” Neville whined.

You giggled, rubbing your face against his shoulder. “It's fine, sweetie. No need to be embarrassed.” You said before kissing his cheek.

“Get in there, Nev!” George and Fred at the same time, tapping his shoulder as they walked past. You giggled when you saw the dusty blush on his face.

~~~

You both had potions together for your first class but it didn't go so smoothly because of Draco; saying stuff like ‘Did you lose a bet _____ and had to ask Neville out?’ and ‘You're better off going out with his ugly toad!’. The other Slytherin's snickered at his jokes. Neville felt his blood boil but you tried to relax him, your hand rubbing against his knuckles as you soothed him. Of course, Snape didn't stop it, only saying to quiet down.

The teasing didn't stop over the weeks but Neville kept a cool head until he starting saying stuff about you. He didn't mind it being about himself but when it came to you, he wouldn't stand for it.

Waiting outside of Herbology for class, Draco was talking to his friends behind his back but of course, wanted him to hear. “I bet _____ is going out with him for pity. That or she loves fucking every ugly guy in school.”

“Don't you DARE say anything about, _____!” Neville snapped as he turned to him, Harry and Ron pulling him back. He was never an angry person but Saying stuff about his girlfriend was out of line. “You're lucky I haven't jinxed you yet!” Draco and his friends ‘oow'ed' with teasing smirks, wanting to punch it off their faces.

“Don't, Neville. You know what Draco is like...He'll get you into trouble.” Harry said as he stared at the blonde boy.

“I. Don't. Care..!”

“Now, now, Children! None of this silly Violence!” Sprout called out as she clapped her hands together. “Stop this now or it'll be detention for the lot of you!” Neville stopped moving but his eyes fired with anger as he stared at Draco. “Now come along, everyone inside..!”

They followed, each of them going inside. “Just ignore them, Neville. They want you to be angry.” Hermione whispered as she walked beside him.  
“I'll get my brothers on them.” Ron smiled at him as he walked past.

Class started but Neville was trying hard to ignore them, making inappropriate movements which were making fun of you. He hated Draco with a passion. But then he perked up when Professor Sprout placed a flower on the table which was in a glass display like beauty and the beast. “Right. Can anyone tell me what this flower is called and what it can do.” She said Hermione's hand shot straight up.

“It's called a lujuria flower which means lust in Spanish since it's found in South of Spain. It may be beautiful but can turn a person in a lustful state for hours. It causes the eyes to dilate, sweating, heavy breathing and…Other states..” She said, seeming nervous to say the rest but Professor Sprout seemed satisfied.

“Excellent! Five points for Gryffindor! The Iujuria flower is quite common in Spain but has blocked the area because on how it affects people. Some even sell the flowers in black markets like a type of drug. We're keeping this one for classes but it must never be opened. One poof from its pollen and it already affected you.” She said.

Neville was quiet in trance by its colors, a purple flower with white tips of the pellets.

It was quite beautiful indeed.

~~~

“Neville!” You hugged him close as you pecked his lips. “Are you free today?”

“Sadly no. I need to finish these papers on Herbology for tomorrow. I'm sorry..” He said, seeing the sad look on your face.

“Oh, okay. Can I join you? I won't disturb you, I swear..! I just miss spending time with you, that's all.”

His eyes softened as he held your hand, feeling guilty. He had so much work to do which made him spend less time with you. Maybe working together wouldn't be so bad. “Okay. Let's go.” He smiled when he saw yours, now walking beside each other. He went to Herbology going to a locked up greenhouse but took out a key. “We can go in here. Professor Sprout lets me use it.”

“Lucky you. You're surrounded by what you love..” You smiled.

“With you being here; It's the best place to be..” You giggled and blushed at his words, nudging him. He couldn't help but find you so cute! He took you inside and locked it behind, the room feeling hot since some plants needed heat. You both took off your cloaks and sweaters, placing it on the table. You opened your books and started to work, your hand rubbing his arm at times to give him that small attention. He didn't mind, it made him happy to feel your touch.

“ouf...Its been an hour..” You stretched and huffed before getting up to let your legs wake up. You pat the dirt off your skirt before walking around the greenhouse to look at the plants as a little break. “Hm?” You smiled, looked at a flower under the glass display. “So beautiful...” You lift up the glass to touch it but white pollen poofed on your face.

“_____? _____!” Neville ran over and put the glass display over it before sitting you down. “You shouldn't have done that, _____. Are you okay?” He asked in worry, getting the pollen off your face. “I'll get you some water..”

“I'm fine...Just a bit dizzy.” You muttered as you rubbed your head, your eyes feeling foggy. What the hell was that flower? When Neville came back with a glass of water, he saw your chest heaving slowly and sweat on your forehead. “It's a bit hot...” You took the glass and practically drank the cool water in one gulp. “Mmmn...Neville. why am I feeling...This...” You muttered, undoing your tie to unbutton the top button of your shirt.

“T-That was an Iujuria Flower it...” His voice failed him when you continued to unbutton your shirt, your bra showing which held your swollen breasts in the cups, sweat drops going between them.

“I-It's so hot...I need my clothes off.” You whined as you looked up at him, your eyes fogged up with lust and wanting. “Help me, Neville. This is killing me.” You begged, getting up from the bench.

“_-_____...This is not the time, you...” He stopped when you took off your bra, then went to take off your skirt. “S-Shit...”

“I'm soaked already...It's your fault.” You whimpered, taking off your soaked underwear. “I need you, Neville. Have me, please. I-I can't take this heat..!” You said, your hand going between your legs to rub your sensitive slit. “Oh..! Fuck me, Holy Merlin..!” You slipped off your shoes, now only wearing your knee length socks.

Neville froze there as he watched your hands touch your naked body. He has never heard you use dirty language like that, you were always too nervous to. Now look at you; your body hot and swearing while between your thighs was dripping with your juices.

He has never been so turned on in his life.

No, no! He can't think like that! You're in a type of drug state, you can't-"_-_____!?” He blushed red when you kneeled between his legs to undo his belt, making him jump back that his hip hit the table. “Wh-What are you doing!?”

“You're hard, Neville...I want to help you.” You said as you crawled over to be in front of him again, undoing his belt. “Don't you want me?”

“Oh, I really do but-Ah!” He gasped, your hand already around his cock and pumped his shaft as your thumb rubbed the tip. “_-_____...You don't want this.”

“I do...I want you, Neville. I need you T-To release me.” You said softly, rubbing your legs together. “Neville...” You kissed his tip, feeling it twitch underneath your hand before taking it in your mouth. Neville hitched as his hands gripped the table, watching you taking his shaft in your mouth. “Mmn..”

“Oh Fu-Fuck..._____, You...You don't have to-Ah!” He cupped the back of your head as you bobbed your head, Neville letting out moans and whimpers. He imagined this but never thought you would do this. “Ah..Y-Your mouth feels...Amazing. _____..._____...Fuck..Its-" He moaned again as he gripped your hair, your mouth taking his whole cock for a few seconds before pulling away to breathe. “Marlins’ beard, you...” He groaned. “W-What are you doing to me..?”

“I should say the same about you. You look so sexy right now.” You said as you rubbed his shaft. You licked up to the tip, feeling the boy shiver. “Oh, Merlin. I'm so turned on right now...” You whispered as you took him back in your mouth again, your free hand going between your legs to rub your soaked slit. “Mmm...” You closed your eyes as you bobbed your head, feeling Neville’s thighs shake. Whatever that flower did to you was worth it, Neville being a drug that if you can't touch him for a second, it'll kill you.

“Ah...Hah..._____.” He said in a shaken tone, his hand turning white as he gripped the desk behind him, feeling his stomach turning for release. “_____, P-Please. I don't want to come yet...” He muttered, biting his lip. He pulled your head away, making you whine at the loss. He undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt but didn't slide it off. “S-Screw it.” He said as he helped you. “Hands on the table.” You did so, spreading your legs for him to have a nice view. “So beautiful...” He kissed your shoulder, his hands going up your hips to your chest, having the most gentle touch even with shaken hands.

“Neville...” You ran your fingers through his hair, humming at his touch. “P-Please don't go gentle on me. You can do anything to me...”

“B-But...I never want to hurt you.” He said, his cock brushing up against you, feeling your lips quiver.

“You won't...Trust me.” You smiled, bucking your hips against him. “F-Fuck me, Neville. Please, I'm dying here..!”

“Fine...” He grabbed your waist, softly digging his nails into your skin as he slides inside. You were completely soaked that it was like fitting on a glove. “Oh, God...” He heard you moan, your body already shaking.

Something triggered you when he slipped inside, your mouth not able to stop. “Oh, Fuck me, fuck me, Neville..! I need your cock to destroy me..!” A blush spread across his face, never hearing you say such lewd words but for the love of Merlin, it turned him on. He pulled back and thrust back in, your body moving forward by his slow but rough strokes. “Ah! Yes! More, more, more..!” You begged, your nails scratching against the wooden table. “I-I love when you fuck me...I just want you, Neville..!”

“_____...” He muttered, letting out short pants as his hips roughly thrust against your ass. He was coming undone, wanting nothing but to mark your body and make you scream to the heavens. If people knew what kind of person he was in bed, they would never think it was the same person. He blamed you for making him so dirty minded and being rough with your body. His eyes moved down to your ass, seeing it jiggle every time his hips met your skin.

Oh hell...

“Ah!!!” You cried out, his hand connecting with your ass. “N-Nevil-Ah!” You cried out again when he repeated, your skin burning already by the hard connection. Neville has never been rough with you before. Oh, you loved it! “Ah!!!” He repeated again and again until you could barely take it, tears perking up in the corner of your eyes. That was going to leave a bruise tomorrow. Your upper body now rested on the table, gripping your own hair as he continued to fuck your pussy like no tomorrow. “Neville! Neville!!” You cried out as you came, your juices dripping on the floor, already making a pool. This flower really made you the horniest girl ever.

“S-Shit...I'm sorry, I-"

“Neville, please! For the L-Love of Merlin, hurt me! I love it!” You cried, letting out deep pants as you rested your head on your arm. “Don't stop, don't stop!!!” Neville’s mind just went blank, his eyes darken with lust. His hand went to a tighter grip on your hip as the other gripped your hair, pulling it back which made pain shot through you but it quickly went away. “Ah! Y-Yes!” You could laugh right now from happiness on how much pleasure he was giving you. Your mind was swimming that you had no idea how many times you came already.

You didn't want this to end!

Neville was a mess; sweat covering his body, his hair stuck on his forehead and the front of his pants which was loose on his waist was soaked with your cum and juices. The greenhouse was hot, steamy and just smelt of sex with a hint of dirt from the plants. The only sounds bouncing off the glass were your cries and Neville’s groaning, including the wet slaps between your bodies.

Neville soon pulled away, making cry in the loss of his cock inside you but he turned you over, sitting you down on the table. He didn't hesitate to thrust back inside, holding up your legs apart to go in deeper. “I-I want to see your face, _____. I love watching you like this...”

You gripped on to his shoulders as you moaned and cried, your eyes wet from crying. “N-Neville..! Ah-I want you to come inside me, make me yours! I'm going crazy..!” You whimpered, resting your head in his shoulder.

“I-I know...” He muttered, feeling your legs hugging his waist to bring him close. “_____...Yo-You're clamping on me...Fu...Ah. I'm so close.” He said, his tone shaken and desperate.

“Same! Please, Neville!” You whined. He tilted your head up and deeply kissed you, fully resting your back on the table as he continued to fuck you. “Mmn..” His brows furrowed as he groaned, feeling his release. “Ah!” He finally came, his hips pressed against you as his cum spilled inside your pussy. His hand went down to rub your clit, giving you your release. “N-Neville!” You gripped onto his shoulders as you came, letting out a strangled moan. “Nnh!”

Neville rested his head on your chest, letting out deep breaths and held onto you because of his shaking legs. “Hah...__-_____...I...Wow...” He looked down at you, a cute smile spreading across his face. “T-That was something...”

You hummed, holding him close as you played with his hair. “We're not done yet...I want to come again.” You whined.

“Oh...W-Well...We're going to be in here for a long time...”

~~~

Neville’s hips were killing the next day but seemed happy with himself but had no idea how you looked fine. You were hugging his arm as you talked, going to get breakfast. He had no idea how hungry he was.

“Oi, toad..!” He felt someone walk past him, knocking his shoulder on his. “Had a good time last night?” Draco smirked, surrounded by his friends. “Everyone practically heard you in the greenhouse.” Neville’s face turned red, his throat too dry to speak. Draco's friends laughed around him. “I have never heard a girl scream like that..!”

“I bet you haven't, Malfoy...” Neville looked down at you, seem to be in a tired but dreamy state.

Now his friends went silent and Draco's smile faded. “What..?”

“I said...I bet you haven't...” You replied, almost sounding like a hiss. “I bet you have never pleasured a girl in your life or even let her come.” Your eyes flicked at two of the girls with him, looking a bit sheepish. “Neville is all man and can really make a girl scream.” You grinned, Neville’s face looking like a tomato. “Thanks for talking with us but I'm hungry. I know Neville will be tonight for me.” You winked and dragged your boyfriend past them, seeing the girls watching Neville with amazement.

“D-Did you really have to say that..?” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well since people know, might as well give them a taste..” You giggled, looking flustered yourself. “Did you see Draco's face? I have never seen him look so destroyed..!” You kissed his cheek. “Now let’s hurry before class starts, I'm starving!”

“Yes, dear..<3”

THE END! XDD

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I love them :3


End file.
